Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to tubing assemblies, and more specifically to tubing assemblies for use with peristaltic pumps.
Description of the Related Art
A peristaltic roller pump typically has two or more rollers, but may have other configurations. The rollers are generally spaced circumferentially evenly apart and are mounted on a rotating carrier that moves the rollers in a circle. A length of flexible tubing may be placed between the rollers and a semi-circular wall. In medical and lab applications, the tubing can be a relatively soft and pliable rubber tubing. For relatively high-pressure industrial applications, however, the tubing can be exceedingly durable and rigid, albeit flexible under the high pressure of the rollers.
In use, the rollers rotate in a circular movement and compress the tubing against the wall, squeezing the fluid through the tubing ahead of the rollers. The rollers are configured to almost completely occlude the tubing, and operate essentially as a positive displacement pump, each passage of a roller through the semicircle pumps the entire volume of the fluid contained in the tubing segment between the rollers.
As a positive displacement pump, relatively high positive pressures can be generated at the pump outlet. Peristaltic roller pumps are typically driven by a constant speed motor that draws fluid at a substantially constant rate.
Typically, a large inventory of peristaltic pump tubing assembly adapters must be held to accommodate customer requirements. In most cases, the entire tubing assembly must be replaced if a customer changes the external fitting. Furthermore, traditional tubing assemblies for a peristaltic pump incorporate a metal clamp to hold the tubing to the adapter and prevent leakage. These assemblies are susceptible to metal corrosion due to the leakage of fumes into the pump head housing.